Dare
by Lolsanity123
Summary: Its all Gaz's falt. Her and her stupid dares... But, at this point I don't know whether to yell at her, or thank her.. Zadr, rating might change in future, and summery may stop being relevant...
1. Epitomy of madness

So erm, this is my first ZaDr, It's an idea that's I've had for a while. This is either a drabble, I'll continue if I feel like it. Reviews be appreciated!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz stared at her annoying brother, currently rambling about the paranormal, Bigfoot and whatnot. Gaz would normally humor her paranoid brother for, well, 5 minutes. Not a _half-frikin hour!_ Dib needs to shut up... Gaz thought, a plan already forming in her evil/regularly sized head. "-And Zim had _no_ idea what was happening!" Dib laughed victoriously. He stared at Gaz, disappointed. "Aww, you're not even listening, are you?!" He pouted. Gaz chose her words carefully, her eyes never leaving the game slave. "I know you're just blabbering on so I don't ask you about your secret."

"Wait…What secret?" Dib asked, honestly confused.

"You know…_the secret."_

"Erm no. No I don't"

"Tell me."

"Tell you _what?!"_

"Tell me _the secret!"_

"_I don't know any secret!!" _Dib practically shrieked, burying his head in his hands

Gaz enjoyed watching her annoying brother squirm, and decided to take it a step further. After a long pause, Gaz knew what to do. "Truth or dare?" She said, turning of her GameSlave. Well, Dib thought to himself. If I say truth, Gaz is gonna ask about the secret-that-I-don't have, and that will definitely lead to pain…

"Well then, dare!" Dib laughed. Then stared blankly. "Wait…You tricked me! Gaz laughed.

"To late Big brother, too late."

Dib knew if he stopped talking, he might be able to stay on her good side, and might leave this situation with only a few broken bones. "Uhh, M'kay, what's my dare?"

Gaz stared blankly, scanning the current area, a bench in the park, during a nice spring afternoon. She spotted the green foreign kid. What was his name? Zoop, Zap, she didn't care. Well, the weird kid was sleeping against a tree, and suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. She smiled slyly.

"I dare you to kiss the foreign kid."

Dib looked around. "Erm, the only person here is Zim..."

"Yup." Her sly smile turned full Cheshire cat.

Dib gasped, stuttered, and gasped again. "But-Zims-He-But-I- His-and-…" He sighed, knowing that if he didn't take this dare, he would be put through another punishment game. He still had scars, a concussion, and a missing spleen from the last punishment game. He stood up, gave Gaz a last kicked-puppy-being-launched-into-the-sun look, and walked to the tree where Zim was sleeping against. Hesitating, he slowly shook Zim awake. "Urmph…Wa-ha…Heh?" Zim Groggily looked up at Dib.  
"Er, hello Zim!" Dib said, cheerful as one can be, forced into this situation. Zim got up, and stared at Dib. "What do yhou want Dib…Glasses…Treanchcoat…?" Zim said. struggling for a coherent insult.

"I,erm…" Dib Panicked Zims stare of, confusing…confusion was killing his sanity. "H-H-H"

Zim stared blankly at the stuttering mass that was Dib.

"-H-H-HOW ARE YOU DOING ZIM?!" He yelled.

Zim covered his ears, wincing. "Jeeze, fine Dib-human, ya don't need to yell!"

Dib stared at the irken, shyly admiring the deep lavender contacts and messed-up Elvis wig, and decided to get this over with. He slammed both arms on the sides of the tree, and softly kissed Zim. He then leaped back, put both hands over his mouth, and sprinted home, making sure to call Gaz Satan before doing so.

-----

Dib sat on his bed, shades drawn, half an hour later, is hand still over his mouth. To the unsuspecting eye, he seemed tired, but fine. In actuality, a tsunami-twister-explosion of emotions was going on inside the poor boys' overly-sized head. On one hand, Zim was an alien, and Dib was a human, so they _had_ to be enimes.

Right?

On the other hand, Dib _was_ compleatly-borderline-stalker obsessed with Zim. And, well, you shouldn't feel _that_ many sparks when kissing your enemy for gods sake!

Ah. screw it. Dib thought. It was almoust time for "Mysterious Mysteries" to come on, that should buy him at least 15 minuets of not-thinking-about-Zim time. Little did he know, that this episode was a special on aliens...

------------

So, didja like it??? Poor Dibbie never gets a break! I'll probly add on to this again, I like where It's going~!


	2. Stupid Human love

Zim sat, spaced out at his chair, finally rid of his pesky, yet ingenious disguise, later that day.

"Ziiiiim?" His computer called.

"Huh-wha?" Zim replied, suddenly snapping back into reality.

"Jeeze, that's like, what, the 12th time I caught you spaced out! Not like I really care…"

Zim sat, already spaced out once again.

"ZIM!"

"Ahh!" Zim fell out of his chair. "What was that for?!" His computer was silenced in awe.

"Wow, Zim, you didn't raise your voice in the last two sentences! Are you sick or something?" Zim contemplated that. The odd act Dib pulled in the human-park must've put some strange human virus in his system! Wait, did he just refer to Dib as just "Dib"? Ack! He did it again!

"Yesss…COMPUTER, run a medical scan immediately!" Zim yelled, already connecting medical wires to his pak like his life depended on it, which he assumed it did. "Hmm, you seem fine!" His computer said, confused. "Did that Dib-guy do anything weird to you?" At the mention of Dibs name, Zim, blushed, his heart-beat accelerating, and smiled dreamily. "Ahh yes, Dibby~" He giggled almost in sing-song. His computed, obviously highly disturbed, sent a shock to Zims Pak. Zim screamed, than looked around. "What happened?!"

"I mentioned a …_certain human-boy…_ and you started giggling like a love-sick schoolgirl!"

Zim stared, mouth agape. "Are you implying that I, the MAGNIFICANT ZIM, have feelings of "_human love_" for _DIB-MONKEY?!"_

"Err, well…yea, pretty much."

"Well ZIM has never had such an insul-…" Zim paused.

"You…you don't know what love is, do you?" His computer sighed.

Zim blushed, embarrassed. "So what if Zim doesn't?! Computer, tell Zim of this "Love, RIGHT KNOW!!!"

The computer rolled his…erm…pixilated eyes. "It's not that easy Zim, why don't you ask another human?"

Zim jumped up on his chair. "EREAKA! ZIM SHALL ASK THE DIB HUMAN OF THIS ODD EMOTION!" Zim than spaced out, than blushed again,. "But, uh, FIRST ZIM MUST INSTALL UPTATES ON GIR!!" Zim then ran away with a satisfied smirk on his face. His computer sighed, and then laughed. "This should be interesting."

Zim sat blankly, staring at Gir, who was currently focasing all his attention on one of his "Soapy-operas" Something about the humans , eating eachothers faces…wait…Dib did that! Zim got up, unable to watch anymore of this madness. "Zim shall go to the human park!" He annonced , parading out the door.

------

_Zim ran up to Dib, and hugged him tightly. "Zim, what's wrong?" He said._

"_Oh, Dib, I can't take it anymore! I love you!" Zim said dramatically._

_Dib gasped, and then smiled. "Oh Zim, I love you too!" He said, before kissing Zim passionately, fireworks going off in the background._

Dib woke up in his bed. 10:30, the next day, which happened to be Saturday. "Man, when did my dreams get so cliché!?" He said, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror, and saw he was smiling, and also blushing. He ran out of the bathroom "Aiee, I need to get my mind of Zim!" He leaped on to his bed, and turned on the radio.

_He has to arms to hold me, and four legs to wrap around me. He's not your typical boyfriend~! My alien!_

Dib groaned, and changed the station.

_Hey! You've got to hide your love away~!_

Dib stared at the radio, before turning it off, coming to the realization that it would be impossible for him to get that strange irken out from his mind. Well, He thought. I might as well go to the park, at least then I know I'll be alone. He walked out the door happily, with that very thought in his mind.

------------

Zomgs! Such a short chapta! Sorry…


	3. Whimsical Caturwaules

M'kay, the last chapter was short, cuz it seemed like a pretty good place to do a scene-change-thingy… Is Zim a bit out of character? Probably… Eh, that's gonna change soon.

Or maybe not…

Oh, and in the last chapter, where it says "Zims computed, highly disturbed..." Is it obvious that I just accidently clicked the wrong spell check?

I HAVE _NO IDEA!!!_

---

Nothing can ever go right for me, can it? Dib thought to himself at the park, where only a minute ago, he was alone, but then the object of his kinda-sorta-obsessive-…obsession… just _had_ to sit down next to him. What was it? He thought sadly. What did I do to deserve the worst ever timing! He was pulled out of his rather angsty thoughts, a Zim spoke, obviously nervous. " Y-your human…uh, your human weather system… while definitely not surpassing awesome Irken technology!" He added hastily. "Is, erm, how do I say it? Is acting partially merciful today?"

Dib laughed, still nervous. "Are you trying to say that the weathers nice?"

"Heh, I think so…" Zim said, chuckling. That must've broken the ice, because 5 minutes later, Zim and Dib were having a light conversation. Something 'bout …country ducks playing bagpipes in Augusta. And before Dib knew it, they were both watching the now night sky. We talked for that long?! He thought to himself. He sat up, and stared at Zim, who was currently gazing at the sky, seemingly content. "Uh…" Dib said. "Is it possible to see your home planet from here?"

Zim laughed wisely. "Silly human, my home planet is millions of light-years away!" He said, standing up. Dib also stood up. "Well, uh, it's late, so I should go ho-"

"HEY IT'S MASTAH AND BIG-MILK-HEAD BOY!!!" An insane S.I.R. Robot squealed, running, leaping…

…aaand latching onto Dibs huge cranium…

"Gir!" Zim yelled, clearly drawing a blank on ideas. And besides, this _was_ amusing…and Zim deserved some amusement, right?

Gir jumped down, eyes red. "Yes master!" He called.

Zim smiled evilly at Dib, then sighed, not liking the bunny-strapped-to-a-time-bomb-in-a-mine-field look Dib was giving him. "Go back home and watch the Tee-Vee. He said.

"WEEEEEE~!" Gir declared before exploding, leaving a very confuzzled Dib, and a now face-palming Zim.

"Is…he gonna be okay." Dib asked.

Zim shrugged, nonchalant. "Eh, probably, unless he left-"

"MASTAH LUVES DIBBAH!!" Gir caterwauled, shoving Zim at Dib. Their lips only brushed against each other, but Dib still felt _way_ more sparks then he was comfortable with. Zim pulled away, blushing a light indigo.

"So…we should probably-" Dib started

"-Never talk about this again?" Zim finished.

"Yes."

"Agreed."

They both left, uncomfortable, but not, Gir nowhere to be seen.

----

Okay, so this isn't a longer chapter…

DON'T JUDGE ME!!

I really love using the word caterwauled, And I find Dib being funnier to write…And I have _no idea _where I'm gonna go with this. Buuut, I'm skipping to Monday, so they can be a sch-…skool.


	4. Dibs realization

Nights always had a habit of making Dib more truthful to him. Like…Blindingly truthful. Normally, Dib would be able to avoid this inconvenience, and be out like a light in 10 minutes flat, but of course, someone had it out for him, because it was 3:37, Monday morning, and Dib was currently wide awake, staring at the ceiling, replaying the events of last evening. "It's not like it bothers me, of course!" He said to himself. _Really?_ His conscience said, obviously amused. "Yeah, totally, why would it?!" He said, unknowingly asking the stupidest question ever. _Oh, I don't know_ His conscience started. _ Maybe 'cuz ya love him._ Dib sat up in bed. "What are you talking about?!?" He yelled-whispered. "I don't love Zi-…" He spaced out, his eyes getting wide. "Ohmygosh." He whispered his voice horse. "I-…I love Zim." Suddenly, Dib felt almost a weight lifted of his shoulders. It was, well, surprisingly nice, finally knowing what was bothering him for the past couple of days, even if the reason itself just posed another problem. He sighed, and laid back down. "I love Zim." He said again, under his breath. Odd, how it came so naturally. Almost like, 'Hi. I'm Dib, and I recently discovered my love for an alien of who I obsessed over for the last, like year! Perfectly normal.

At least, as normal as it got for Dib.

------

I would've made this longer, but I'm thinking of turning this into an adventure/horror thingy… Eh, idk…


End file.
